1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a splice box for an optical wave guide, which is installed in a control box and can be extended with a telescopic pull and which receives at least one optical wave guide splicing cassette. Incoming optical wave guide cables are split into optical wave guide fiber bundles and/or individual optical wave guide fibers and are connected in optical wave guide harnesses with outgoing individual optical wave guide fibers. At least a portion of the outgoing individual optical wave guide harnesses are guided and connected to optical wave guide connectors in a front panel which closes off the optical wave guide splice box.
2. Description of Prior Art
An optical wave guide of this type is known from European Reference EP 0 369 524 A2. Such optical wave guide splice box is installed directly in a shelf of the box via telescopic pulls. The front panel with the optical wave guide connectors is secured in the optical wave guide splice box. Installation of the optical wave guide splice box in the shelf of the box and wiring of the optical wave guide splice box is thus more difficult.
A cable end device is known from German Reference DE 87 07 876 01, which has a box-like housing that can be closed with a flap. In this device the cables are in the form of optical wave guides and extra lengths are stored in the housing. Clamping blocks, positioned on optical wave guide splicing cassettes, are fastened to the inside of the flap. This cable end device does not have any optical wave guide push connectors and is fixedly wired.
An optical wave guide splice box is known from British Reference GB 21 66 262 A1, which has a removable front panel positioned in front of a panel with optical wave guide plug connectors, which is fixedly installed in the housing. Prior to gaining access to the optical wave guide splicing cassettes, it is necessary to remove the front panel and to remove the pivotally seated panel.